Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 11-308961 (prior-art publication 1) and Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-52769 (prior-art publication 2) disclose some prior-art apparatuses.
Prior-art publication 1 discloses an apparatus having a cluster of a plurality of extending rollers. The cluster is located above an apparatus for conveying food dough in one direction. The rollers are arranged in a circle, and rotate along the circle. In that apparatus the distance between the cluster of the extending rollers and the apparatus for conveying food dough is set at a given length. Thus, it is difficult to maintain or check the cluster of the extending rollers and the food-conveying apparatus. Also, there is a problem in that the length along which the food dough is extended by the cluster of the extending rollers is short.
Prior-art publication 2 discloses another apparatus having a cluster of a plurality of extending rollers. The cluster is located above an apparatus for conveying food dough in one direction. The rollers are arranged in an ellipse, and rotate along the ellipse. In that apparatus the cluster can be moved up and down to change the thickness of food dough. Thus, the distance between the cluster of the extending rollers and the apparatus for conveying food dough can be changed within a range corresponding to the variation in the thickness of the food dough. Thus, that apparatus has the same problems as referred to for prior-art publication 1.